ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fight is Not Over
}} V and Haley come to a realization about who is delaying whom. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants ** Frost Giant Cleric with Tattoo ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giant Cleric with Axe ◀ ** Frost Giantess with Bow-and-arrow ◀ ** Frost Giantess Cleric (also charmed) ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giant with Axe and Hair ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Axe ▶ ** Frost Giant with Axe and Beard ▶ Transcript Giant with Tattoo: Ice Storm!! Vaarsuvius: Improved Counterspell, again. Giant with Tattoo: Damn you, you wretched little gnats! Haley: Hey, gnats don't even sting! We're at least, like, hornets or something. Haley: Come on, let's go. The ship's passed, our job here is done. Vaarsuvius: I concur. Few potential clerical spells have sufficient range to threaten— Giant with Tattoo: Don't let them escape! Giantess: Yes, Elder. Giantess: Dispel Magic! The giants break out of the suggestion, and Haley and V lose their flight spell. Haley: Ooof! The giant with the axe swings again, but Haley tumbles out of the way. Haley: Whoa! Not this time, buddy! Haley: We need to get out of here! Vaarsuvius: I did not prepare a second flying spell. Haley: I can hit us both with my wand if I can get some room to sue it safely. Giant with Tattoo (off-panel): Spiritual Weapon! A spectral axe swings through V and Haley, "SLASSH!" Haley: Which is, you know, a thing we can work on. Vaarsuvius: I suppose until such time, we will have to resign ourselves to knowing that we are occupying their spellcasters while our comrades reach safety. Vaarsuvius: Prismatic Spray! The spray hits two of the giants. The giant with the bow-and-arrow is poisoned and killed by the green beam, while the elder giant absorbs the acid damage from the orange beam. Giant with Tattoo: Yes—''nnnh!'' Of course, littling... Giant with Tattoo: You are occupying our spellcasters. As the Mechane speeds through the pass, three giants with axes await in ambush on a high ledge above the airship. D&D Context * Ice Storm is a 5th level spell which creates magical hailstones which deal 3d6 bludgeoning damage and 2d6 cold damage to all creatures in the area. * V once again uses the Improved Counterspell feat to counterspell without being able to cast the spell in question. * The giantess in the first panel appears to cast Cone of Cold, a 6th level spell for clerics of the Water domain. It deals 1d6 cold damage per level. * Dispel Magic is a 3rd level spell which has a chance to cancel existing magical effects. It's worth noting that the giant was likely to dispel Haley's fly spell (cast with the wand), but was lucky to dispel V's fly spell (cast by a 16th level wizard). * The 2nd level Spiritual Weapon spell allows the caster to project a weapon of magical force to attack opponents at a distance. * Prismatic Spray, a 7th level spell, sends out a multicolored spray which deals various effects depending on what color hits each target in the area of effect. The giants were hit by the orange and green beams which deal 40 points of acid damage and a fatal poison respectively. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the three frost giants with axes. * This is the final appearance of the giant cleric with the axe and the giantess with the bow and arrow. External Links * 1059}} View the comic * 506283}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Ice Storm Category:Uses Counterspell Category:Uses Improved Counterspell Category:Uses Cone of Cold Category:Uses Dispel Magic Category:Uses Spiritual Weapon Category:Uses Prismatic Spray Category:To Firmament